


За водопадом, пред погребением

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death mentioned, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress





	За водопадом, пред погребением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind a Waterfall, Before the Pyre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268067) by [Persephone_Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Kore/pseuds/Persephone_Kore). 



Оби-Ван сидел, подобрав ноги.

Камень под ним был холоден и бугрился легкими неровностями, хотя сама поверхность вышла пологой и гладкой. Сырость от нее пропитывала ткань, смягчавшую упор колен, и когда он переносил вес, было слышно, как поскрипывают сапоги. Почти вся его кожа оставалась сухой — влага в воздухе не могла просочиться сквозь преграду одежд — но мельчайшая морось порой покрывала его лицо при том или ином вдохе. Он понятия не имел, откуда эта морось берется, — просто принимал ее как есть. Она освежала.

Глаза его были открыты, взгляд — расфокусирован. Света почти не было, все его редкие проблески — серебристые лунные лучи — распадались радугами. Сам он их не видел: радуги были недостаточно яркими, чтобы их цвета мог воспринять человеческий глаз. Но он чувствовал, как расщеплялся спектр, когда они ныряли под воду.

Водопад, за которым он сидел, гремел в ушах: столь громко, что в нем терялся стук собственного сердца.

Стоило прикрыть глаза, как он снова видел красный свет и слышал его равнодушное электронное гудение.

Световой меч ситха был лишь отголоском. Гул в ушах и алое марево перед глазами — то были силовые щиты, которыми он оказался отрезан. Недостаточно быстро двигался, Квай-Гон не стал ждать. Квай-Гон бросился вперед один, не собираясь действовать командой. Квай-Гон был уверен, что Оби-Ван не отстанет, а Оби-Ван его подвел. Квай-Гон пытался защитить его, отводя от него ситха. Оби-Ван был слишком опустошен, и в его голове гудело слишком много красных огней, чтобы у него получилось уйти в медитацию или рационально разобрать, что тогда произошло.

Ему нравился водопад. Он дарил уединение. Он затуманивал зрение и заглушал звук — до тех пор пока Оби-Ван оставался на нем сосредоточен.

«На том, что здесь и сейчас».

Квай-Гон бы наверняка одобрил. Квай-Гон мог бы даже сказать, что это тоже по сути форма медитации: смотреть на водопад, позволяя ему завладеть всем твоим зрением и слухом.

Для Квай-Гона наверняка все так и было бы.

Возможно, Оби-Ван тоже в каком-то смысле медитировал. По крайней мере, он был достаточно погружен в Силу, чтобы ощутить постукивание палки и поскребывание когтистых ног по неровным камням, хотя услышать этого он точно не мог, — так что он был не удивлен, когда под водопад зашел мастер Йода. Оби-Ван сдвинулся вбок, и Йода присел рядом. Места как раз хватило.

Какое-то время они сидели посреди гремящей воды молча. Оби-Ван решил, что взошла третья луна, потому что отблески света стали ярче и чаще.

Наконец мастер Йода сказал:

— Рыцарем-джедаем стал ты, Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Оби-Ван сморгнул.

— Да, вы уже говорили об этом. Признаюсь, я до сих пор удивлен этим решением.

— Испытание посложнее многих ты прошел.

— Я потерял над собой контроль.

— И нашел его тоже.

— Я подвел своего учителя.

— Не согласился бы с тобой Квай-Гон. Верил он в тебя, — Йода снова замолчал, потом поднял взгляд на Оби-Вана. — Думаю я, вряд ли ты снова к Совету хочешь явиться, чтобы косичку тебе обрезали?

А. Вот зачем пришел Йода. Оби-Ван мотнул головой и почувствовал, как на плече натянулась намокшая длинная прядь.

— Нет. Но, полагаю, так надо.

— Не надо, — скрипучий голос Йоды был едва слышен.

После паузы Оби-Ван повернулся лицом к мастеру Йоде и склонил голову. Небольшую пещеру на долю секунды озарил яркий зеленый свет, знакомый шум ужалил ухо.

— Клятву свою для Республики позднее дать можешь, — прокряхтел Йода. — Мне от тебя не требуется слов.

Оби-Ван кивнул и сжал в руке тонкий жгут волос. Голова казалась легче и словно чуть клонилась, а плечо и шея зудели от чувства, будто чего-то не хватает. Брызнула вода, оставив мелкие капли на губах.

Квай-Гона не было, и требовалось сделать одно заявление.

— Я беру Энакина Скайуокера себе в падаваны.

Йода сердито выдохнул — так громко, что его было слышно за шумом воды.

— Да, берешь! И получишь его.

— На что согласился Совет. Но вы не согласны, как я понял по вашим словам.

Это было так странно. Ему уже приходилось слышать споры Совета, пусть и недолгие. Но он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы один из его членов (и уж тем более мастер Йода — среди всех-то!) подчинился общему решению, но продолжил возражать.

— Мальчик не по нраву тебе.

— Нет. — Оби-Ван чуть нахмурился. Не очень хорошее начало, стоило это признать. — Но, возможно, понравится со временем.

У этих слов был привкус правды.

— Опасным считаешь его ты!

— Да. — Он что, признался в этом перед Советом?.. Лунный луч прорезал толщу воды и попал на ноготь руки, покоившейся на колене. — Как и вы. Но Квай-Гон видел в нем нечто большее, а я дал обещание.

Квай-Гону нравился мальчик. Энакину нравился Квай-Гон. А значит, в чем-то этот мальчик был прав. Оби-Ван улыбнулся своей мысли, и это оказалось столь неожиданно, что он чуть не рассмеялся.

Менее больно не стало. Но так было правильно.

Йода снова закряхтел, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Совету я все передам, — сказал он. — Больше восьмисот лет мастеру-джедаю, а на побегушках он у тебя ходит! Хех. — Уши Йоды развернулись вперед. — Или ты мне еще что доказать хочешь?

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза и увидел потоки воды, а с ними лунный свет в мелких радугах.

— Я не собираюсь спорить, мастер Йода, — взвешенно сказал он. — Даже пытаться не буду.

— Не надо пытаться.

— Именно. Я буду делать. — Оби-Ван открыл глаза. — Что сказал — то и сделаю.

Палка Йоды с громким шлепком прошлась по костяшкам пальцев Оби-Вана, а потом старый джедай его оставил.

Оби-Ван не пошевелился. Удар не ожег и не оставил отметки.

Но место еще зудело, когда он почувствовал приближение новых шагов. Эта пара ног все разъезжалась и поскальзывалась на непривычно влажных камнях, пока Энакин, наполовину вымокший, не пролез за водопад — где тут же шлепнулся, растянувшись чуть ли не поперек колен Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван, промолчав, помог ему встать и дал усесться. Ему показалось, что Энакин расположился ближе, чем мастер Йода, и вряд ли дело было в только том, что Энакин занимал больше места в этом небольшом пространстве. Или в том, что Энакин был куда более подвижен.

Когда ерзание по большей части затихло, Оби-Ван бросил взгляд в ту сторону. Энакин сидел с опущенной головой, игнорируя лунные лучи.

— Мастер Йода тебя прислал? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Энакин ответил, не поднимая головы:

— Нет, сэр. Но он сказал мне, где вы. — Последовала неуверенная пауза. — Так мне нужно уйти?

— Нет. Просто хотел узнать.

Оби-Ван снова повернулся к водопаду — в этот раз вода брызнула ему в глаза. Шум окутывал его, а плащ под сыростью тяжело и уютно лежал на плечах.

Энакин вроде бы не дрожал, но все равно выглядел так, будто подмерзает. Оби-Ван задумался, не стоит ли его обнять. Сам он был не особо склонен обниматься, хотя некоторые из его друзей имели такую привычку, — а когда вас обнимает кто-то четырехрукий со всей силой и энтузиазмом Декстера Джеттстера, вы точно знаете, что вас обняли как следует. Энакин, подумал он, наверняка привык к объятиям — вырос ведь с матерью. Впрочем, мальчику необходимо бросить привычки прежней жизни, и вряд ли Оби-Вану стоит усложнять этот процесс.

Он вздохнул и все равно опустил руку на плечи Энакина. Тот вздрогнул, весь замер, а потом очевидно принял это за разрешение прижаться плотнее. Оби-Ван сомневался, что симпатии в действиях Энакина было так уж больше, чем в его собственных: он не то чтобы отнесся с дружелюбием и открытостью к новому подопечному Квай-Гона... Его подопечному. Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Они сказали, что будут похороны, — пробормотал Энакин. — Сказали, что сожгут его.

Похороны Квай-Гона. Они пройдут позднее, когда луны начнут заходить. Времени до рассвета как раз должно хватить, чтобы прогорел погребальный костер.

— Верно. — Оби-Ван посмотрел вниз на мальчика. — Сожжение тела символизирует освобождение от старой жизни и формы бытия.

А это будет непросто.

— Что-то не так? Что вы делаете на Татуине?

— Хороним, — ответил Энакин. — И кладем сверху камни или еще что-нибудь, чтобы никто не откопал. Ну, если получается. — Он посмотрел на свои руки. — Я скучаю по нему.

— Ну, да. Но мы все равно должны его отпустить. — Хотя бы красное гудение перестало его донимать. Оби-Ван снова тихонько вздохнул. — Мне его тоже не хватает.

Водопад обрушивался перед ними. Они сидели молча, пока первая луна не скрылась за горой, захватив с собой часть радужных отсветов.

Когда они вернулись, Йода уже поджидал их.

Костер поджигал Оби-Ван — как ученик Квай-Гона. Пламя быстро разошлось, и пахнул сухой жар, вытравляя холодную сырость из его одежд.

Огонь то потрескивал, то ревел, заставляя вспоминать водопад. Дым, извиваясь, шел прямо вверх, не разъедая глаза.

Оби-Ван не плакал, но в огне он видел игру радуг.


End file.
